wanted (peter parker)
by harristylas
Summary: I fall to my knees and clasp my hands together, 'Tony, I'm begging you not to tell Peter' I shout in complete desperation. 'And why shouldn't I tell him that you're the most wanted person in the entire city, right now' tony asked, crossing his arms. 'Because, if Peter found out, I'd lose him. And if I lost him, I'd lose everything.'
1. Chapter 1

**R** ubie dropped the hefty bag of weapons and money onto the ground. She released a groan of pain as the muscles of her back tightened.

''I _need_ to find somewhere to put this bag so I don't have to haul it around with me any longer.''

Rubie closed her eyes and breathed a short prayer, hoping she would soon find a place to store her bag before she threw out her back entirely. After finishing her rather short prayer, she fluttered her eyes open and carefully stood back up, trying not to harm her back any further.

As Rubie inhaled a breath of air, her eyes fell upon a building that was sitting right in front of her. She squinted her eyes and read the sign that was hung up on the front of the building.

''Midtown High, hm?'' she said aloud to herself. ''Luckily I'm fifteen. I'll fit right in!''

She bent down and took a deep breath before using her strength to pick up the ginormous bag once again. She threw it over her shoulder and began to make her way towards the High School. It took a lot of motivation, but Rubie finally made it to the high school, up the stairs and into the building. Fortunately, the hallway of Midtown High was dead empty.

Quickly, Rubie put the heavy bag down and dragged it around with her through the abandoned hallway. Her eyes were scanning each and every locker that she was passing.

''Come on,'' she huffed to herself. ''there's got to be at least _one_ idiot who doesn't shut their locker.''

Rubie soon felt as if she had powers, because as soon as she said those words, she spotted a locker that had its door hanging wide open. She gripped her bag excitingly and began to rush towards the locker. When she reached the top locker, she pushed the locker door open further, but frowned as she saw that the locker was filled with books.

Rubie thought about going back and looking for another open locker, but as soon as she looked at the bag, her mind immediately changed.

''You know what? Screw this,'' she murmured to herself, reaching for the books in the locker. ''I'm getting this locker no matter what. I'm done carrying around this gigantic bag with me.''

With no care for the books, she took the books from the locker and threw them on the ground. Once she finished cleaning out ''her'' locker, she picked the loaded bag back up and stuffed it right into the locker. She clapped her hands together happily after she closed the locker shut.

''It's a perfect fit!'' she squealed gleefully. ''Now, the locker number is 214 _and_ it's a top locker. Alright Rubie, make sure nobody opens it except you. So keep your eye on it when this hallway is filled with students and-''

''Umm, why are you talking to yourself ma'am?''

Rubie about jumped out of her skin as the voice called her out. Chills ran down her spine as she turned around slowly, hoping that it wasn't a security guard or something. A wave of relief washed over her as she saw that it was just an adult man.

''I'm just talking to myself because-''

''Why are you out here?'' he interrupted, his face filled with suspicion. ''Everybody is supposed to be in class. Nobody ditches at Midtown High.''

''Um, I um, I'm sorry sir, I'm just a new kid here at Midtown High,'' she said, trying to hide her nervousness. ''I'm just trying to look for the Gym. I have Gym right now, but I don't-''

''Right there.''

Rubie's face flushed as he pointed at the Gym that was obviously right in front of her face. She gave him a nervous chuckle and quickly shuffled her way towards the Gym. Before she entered the Gym, he called for her once more and asked her the question she was afraid to answer.

''What's your name, ma'am?''

''My name?'' she asked. ''My name is um.. My name.. It's um..''

She pushed the door open and stumbled inside before she could finish her sentence. She expected the man to follow her, but she watched him as he just shrugged it off and walked away. She smiled because he was walking the opposite way of the locker that hid all of her weapons and money.

''HEY!'' a voice screamed. Rubie whipped around and saw a man with a whistle hanging from his neck pointing at her. ''COME HERE!''

With no hesitation, she lightly jogged up to him, her heart racing crazily. When she reached him, she stood straight up as if she was a soldier.

''You have a partner to do sit ups with?''

''No, I do not sir.''

''Over there,'' he said, turning and pointing at a guy who was sitting on a blue mat, playing on his phone. ''his name is Evan. He doesn't have a partner. You, um, what's your name?''

''My name? Oh um, my name.. It's um-''

''Okay, if it's going to take you _that_ long to respond, then never mind,'' he said, clearly annoyed. ''Evan needs a partner and since you're late, you're going to have to suffer with him. Alright? Alright. Go have fun.''

The coach shoved her forward. Fortunately, she caught herself before she fully fell to the ground and began to walk up to the ''Evan'' guy. A few steps away from him, Evan lifted his eyes from his phone and looked up at Rubie.

''Oh, hey!'' evan smiled, putting his phone down on the mat. ''Are you going to be my partner?''

''I guess so,'' she said, shrugging. ''I guess we're doing sit ups?''

''Wow, you're _very_ observant!'' evan replied sarcastically. Rubie rolled her eyes. ''Now get on the mat, you're starting.''

Rubie did as he said and sat down on the mat and got into the position of a sit-up. Evan picked up his phone and put it into his pocket. He then got to his knees and pressed Rubie's feet down with his hands.

''You have to do fifty sit-ups,'' evan explained. ''and _that's_ just the warm-ups.''

''Fifty?!''

Rubie fell flat onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't even do _twenty_ without passing out.

''He's just kidding.''

Rubie looked to the side, seeing that she was lying next to a boy who had sweat trickling down his face. He had brown hair and innocent, brown eyes.

''You only have to do ten sit-ups,'' he corrected. ''but literally nobody even does sit-ups or practically _anything_ in this class.''

''Then, why are you sweating?''

''Oh, me?'' he smiled, sitting back up. Her eyes followed. ''I _have_ to do sit-ups. I have to stay in shape, you know, for the ladies.''

''Ha!'' evan snorted. ''Like you're _ever_ going to get the ladies.''

Rubie sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. Evan let go of Rubie's feet and pulled out his phone and proceeded with his game.

''What's your name?'' she asked, looking at the brown-haired kid. ''You look like a Daniel.''

''Nice try,'' he chuckled, copying her sitting position. ''my name's Peter, and yours?''

''Oh, you'd rather not know.''

''Come _on_ ,'' peter said, smiling. ''is your name _that_ embarrassing? Plus, it's unfair for me to tell you _my_ name and me not knowing _your_ name.''

She opened her mouth to respond, but the bell echoed throughout the gym, excusing the students. Evan stood up and walked off, not even bothering to help Rubie up. Peter stood up and walked over to Rubie and put his hand out. She blushed and took his hand. He swiftly brought Rubie up to her feet.

''Wow, you're pretty strong,'' she complimented. ''I wish I was that strong.''

''Well, it didn't come easy,'' peter chuckled. ''so, what's your next class?''

''Um..'' she quickly thought of the book she threw out of the locker, which was a Biology book. ''Biology.''

''No _way_! Me too!'' he exclaimed happily. ''Wait, have you _always_ been in my class? Because I _swear_ I've never seen you in that class.''

''Oh, it's because I'm new here at Midtown High.'' she smiled nervously. ''I came in just today, actually.''

''It's always nice to see new faces.''

''So um, is it chill if I tag along with you?'' she asked shyly. ''Because I just want to know where to go after this period.''

''Of course!'' peter exclaimed happily. ''I'm just going to clean up and then we'll head over to my locker.''

Rubie's eyes widened instantly. ''Just a random question, which locker is yours?''

''My locker number is 214, and it's a top locker.''

Rubie swallowed hard. She couldn't believe it. That was the locker that had her bag filled with weapons and money.


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO | THE BIOLOGY PROJECT**

 **T** he two acquaintances reached the locker-rooms and departed from there. Rubie entered the girls locker-room with nothing but nervousness eating her up. Only negative thoughts were running through her mind at the moment. She was so caught up in her conflicting thoughts, she wasn't paying attention of where she was walking and rammed right into another girl. Rubie stumbled backwards and looked down at the book that had fallen from the arms of the girl she had ran into.

''Jeez, watch where you're going will ya?'' the girl said bitterly, bending down and picking up her book. ''I just lost my place because of you,'' she grumbled, brushing off her book. ''thanks a lot.''

''I'm sorry, I didn't-''

''It doesn't matter,'' she snapped, narrowing her eyes at Rubie. ''say.. I've never seen you in this locker-room before. What's your name?''

''Oh _my_ name? Actually, I'm a new student, I'm new here at Midtown High. I grew up in California, my parents actually-''

''Whoa, okay, I asked for your name, not your life story,'' she said, throwing her hand up as a sign to stop. ''but anyways, I'm Michelle, and this is probably the only time we're ever going to speak. So, nice to meet you.. Newbie.''

Michelle brushed against Rubie's shoulder as she passed her by to exit the locker-room. Rubie released a sigh of relief. Rubie had to make-up a story about her parents to stall. She knew that Michelle would get annoyed with her rambling and just forget about the ''What's your name?'' question.

Rubie continued her way further into the locker-room. She tried not to interact with anybody. She continued to think up a plan that involved Peter not opening his locker and exposing her identity. Rubie turned the corner and saw a group of girls crowding around an individual girl who was holding a phone. Rubie silently backed away and peeked around the corner, staring at the girls who were chattering about the video they were watching.

''Oh my gosh, a runaway criminal?'' a girl gasped. Rubie's heart skipped a beat. ''Do you think they're here?'' the black-haired girl asked the blonde-haired girl. ''Liz, I'm pretty sure if a criminal were here, we'd be able to spot them out quite easily.''

''Hey, Newbie.''

Rubie squeaked in surprise as she felt someone slap their hand on her shoulder. Rubie whipped around, about to whack the victim, but instead stopped herself as she saw that it was Michelle.

''I guess we're actually going to be speaking more often then I thought,'' she said, a small smile spreading across her lips. ''Peter's waiting for you there.'' she informed.

Rubie inhaled deeply and politely excused herself from Michelle. Michelle kept her eyes on Rubie as she made her way out of the locker-room. Rubie exited the locker-room and saw Peter, who was talking with the guy who was his partner during the sit-ups. She walked over to Peter and greeted him and his friend.

''Alright, now that you're here, let's head over to my locker.''

''Wait!'' rubie called out, making peter and his friend pause. ''Um.. Who's your friend?''

''Oh, wow! I'm so _rude_!'' peter chuckled, looking over at his friend. ''This is my best friend, Ned.''

Rubie stuck out her hand. Ned shook her hand and nodded at her. After the brief little introduction, Peter insisted to go to his locker. Rubie tried to distract him and stall, but Peter was really eager about getting to class on time. The threesome left the Gym and was off to the locker that hid Rubie's weapons and money.

Every step they took, Rubie could feel her palms sweat and her legs begin to weaken. Peter's locker soon came into sight and Rubie soon felt as if she couldn't breath. She tried to keep her cool as they arrived to his locker. Peter placed his hand on the combination and began to twist. Rubie's fingers began to drum against the side of her leg.

''This is it,'' she thought to herself. ''I'm about to be exposed by somebody I just barely met.''

She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the locker click. She sucked in a breath of air as she heard Peter open his locker.

''What the hell?''

''I can explain!'' rubie blurted, louder then she expected. ''The bag was given to-''

''All of my books!'' peter shouted, ignoring Rubie's outburst. ''They're gone!''

Rubie paused and lifted an eyebrow.

''Y-Your books?''

Peter stepped backwards and Rubie filled in his spot. Her jaw dropped as she saw that her bag was also gone.

''Check your backpack Peter,'' ned suggested. ''maybe you forgot that you put them in there.''

Rubie turned around and stared at Peter as he took of his backpack and opened it up. She soon remembered that she threw out his books to make room for her bag. She swore that she threw them on the ground. She to, wondered where they went.

''Crap!'' peter hissed, zipping his backpack up angrily. ''They're not in here! My Biology book was in there!''

''Peter, we have a minute until the bell rings,'' ned informed. ''we should be getting to class.''

''Fine..'' peter sighed, looking over at rubie. ''Rubie, I'll show you where our class is.''

Peter said he goodbye's to Ned and then left to his class with Rubie beside him. Peter stayed silent as she followed him to the Biology class. She wanted to ask him a question, but when she saw that he was in deep thought, she kept the question to herself. The thing that left her completely baffled was the fact that her bag was gone. She had sworn she put her bag in that locker, but when she saw that her bag was _gone_ , that put her in much more panic then she was before.

Peter and Rubie finally reached the classroom and entered, ten seconds before the bell rang. As they entered, Peter went over and sat down with an empty seat next to him. Rubie walked over and sat down beside Peter. She glanced over at him as he laid his head on the table top and buried his face in his arms.

''Peter?'' rubie said softly. ''Are you okay?''

Peter replied, but his voice was muffled from being buried in his arms. Rubie tapped him on the shoulder which made him sit up. He turned towards her and repeated his response.

''My homework was inside my Biology book. And since I don't have my Biology book, I don't have my homework,'' he sighed sadly. ''I've never been unprepared for a class, ever.''

Rubie didn't know how to respond to his complaint. Instead, she stared blankly at Peter. She soon felt someone brush against her back. She turned around and saw that the girl from the locker-room with black hair was now seated on the other side of her. Rubie remained silent and turned forward.

The girl next to her pulled out her homework and put it in front of her. Rubie peeked over at the name section and read that her name was ''Liz''

''Trying to copy off of my homework?'' liz asked, swiping her homework off of the table. ''I only let my friends do that.''

''Well, I'm new here, so I don't even have the homework. This is my first day here, and please don't ask for my name, I'm annoyed with everyone asking me that.''

Liz chuckled and nodded, agreeing that she wouldn't ask. Rubie turned forward and looked at the door as somebody entered. She rolled her eyes as she saw that it was her rude partner, Evan. Evan glanced at Rubie as he made his way down the aisle. Rubie didn't know what it was, but something felt extremely off about Evan.

''Alright class, lets get started,'' the teacher shouted, clapping his hands together. ''we will be doing a biology project that will be due next week, so I will give you guy thirty seconds to pick your partner. Three, two, one, go!''

Peter nudged Rubie's arm, making her look over at him. He smiled at her and Rubie read his face loud and clear. She nodded in response. She didn't want to become to attached to Peter because she knew she would have to runaway if to many people got suspicious.

''Okay, raise your hand if you don't have a partner.''

Rubie looked around and saw that nobody was raising her hand. But when she reached the back, she saw a hand raised. It was the hand of Evan.

''Okay, you, Evan! Come up here!''

Evan scooted out and walked up to the front of the class and stood beside the teacher. Rubie had her eyes narrowed at him, she didn't like Evan very much.

''Pick a group that you want to be a part of and we'll make you a part of that group.''

Evan began to scan around the room. Rubie froze as his eyes landed on her.

''Hey! You were my partner during Gym class,'' evan said, pointing at Rubie. ''I'll be a part of her group.''

''Oh great,'' rubie murmured unhappily. ''not again.''

Evan walked to Rubie and sat on the other side of her. The vibes that Evan was giving her were still uneasy. The teacher soon explained the project and what was going to be needed. At the end of the explanation, the teacher led the students into the lab and left them there. Rubie's group walked over to their station and began to work on their project.

''You know, I'm glad we're doing this,'' peter said, pouring the other chemical into the measuring cup. ''I guess I didn't need my homework assignment after all.''

''Here, help me out with this.'' peter said, making room for Rubie to stand next to him.

Rubie filled in that spot that Peter created for her and began to help Peter out. Evan stood there, feeling completely helpless. Evan watched Rubie as she helped Peter out. He could see that Peter was obviously blushing around her and was acting nervous. Evan rolled his eyes and sneakily swiped away some of the small little tubes that they needed for their project.

''Hey, you, girl,'' evan said, pointing at rubie. ''why don't you go get some more supplies from the classroom. I think we're missing some tubes.''

Peter looked at the table and gasped as he saw that the little tubes were missing. Rubie nodded and left the group to get some tubes from the classroom. Peter remained silent and continued with the project as Rubie left. Evan scooted towards Peter and took Rubie's spot.

''So, Parker,'' evan said, looking up at the ceiling. ''you like the new girl?''

Peter paused and looked up at Evan who was smirking at him. Peter scoffed and went back to the project.

''I don't even know her name,'' peter said. ''and it seems that she's not going to tell me anytime soon.''

''That wasn't the _question_ bub,'' evan said. ''I asked you, do you _like_ the new girl?''

''Yeah, she's cool.'' peter shrugged. ''I mean, I just barely met her.''

''I saw the way you were acting around her, dude,'' evan smiled. ''you don't just like her. You _like_ her.''

Evan emphasized the second like, which made Peter blush as red as a tomato. Peter finally just slammed down the objects and snapped his eyes at Evan.

''Okay, is it wrong that I like her?'' peter asked. ''Is it wrong that I'm crushing on the new girl?''

''It kind of is,'' evan nodded. ''I mean, do you know what she's done?''

''What she's done? What are you-''

''Okay, I'm back!''

The two boys turned around and watched Rubie walk up to the station with new tubes. She placed them on the table and looked at Peter.

''Do you still need my help, Peter?''

''Um, yeah..''

As Rubie went back to helping Peter, Peter couldn't help but have doubts in his mind that Rubie wasn't who he thought she was. And it was really starting to freak him out.

 **note:** gosh, sorry that it's longer then the first chapter! but i hope you enjoyed this chapter!

don't forget to comment your thoughts on this chapter,

don't forget to vote for this chapter,

until next time my loves,

\- harristylas


End file.
